1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector capable of receiving a card more stably.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Recently, card-in operation type electronic devices have rapidly prevailed for being used on the electronic device to increase the storage, such as a camera, a personal computer, a recording machine or the like so that information from such an electronics device is recorded in the card or information from the card is given to such an electronic device.
In the conventional art, a memory card as mentioned above connects with the electronic device by an electrical card connector placed in the electronic device. The memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connecting electrically with the electrical card connector. Accordingly, the electrical card connector primarily includes a number of terminals for electrically engaging with corresponding contacts of the card, and an insulating housing for retaining the terminals. Therefore, a card slot is defined by the insulating housing for insertion of a card. In many prior arts, a pair of lateral walls of the insulating housing are used as a pair of side rulers to guide the card insertion.
U.S Pat. No. 6,609,919, for example, discloses a card connector in which a card is inserted as described above. However, when the card is inserted completely, a gap is presented between the card and the lateral walls of the insulating housing, if the card connector moves fierily, the card may move away form the right position where the card contacts with the terminals properly. Thus, it is hard to transform information exactly between the card and the card connector.
So, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problem.